


Beethoven or Bust

by prosodiical



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Chopin and Liszt fight zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beethoven or Bust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dussek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dussek/gifts).



"They're zombies weak to music?" Chopin asked doubtfully.

"Beethoven," Liszt corrected. "They're weak to Beethoven. Can you play something or not?" He peered around the makeshift barricade they'd set up around Chopin's Pleyel, and not for the first time regretted coming here as first port of call. Where was Sand when they needed her?

"Of course," protested Chopin, "but are you certain?"

"Beethoven!" Liszt swung his violin, connecting resoundingly with a zombie's head. "Now!"

Chopin had a beautifully deft touch with the music, as always, and as the zombies writhed and fell around them, Liszt relaxed and watched him play.


End file.
